Buzzcut Season
Buzzcut Season es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa Lorde, revelada por primera vez en vivo. Salió como sencillo promocional del su respectivo álbum, Pure Heroine, el 23 de septiembre de 2013. La canción fue tanto escrita como producida por la misma Lorde y Joel Little. Producción y composición La letra fue escrita por Lorde y Joel Little. Habla sobre como Lorde y su novio, James Lowe, viven solos, alejados de la sociedad. En la letra, Lorde expresa una frase bellamente poética, "Tu cabeza atrapada en llamas", que quiere decir ir algo loco y perder la cabeza por un momento. "Baby it's okay, it's buzzcut seas... su temporada buzzcut de todos modos" Significado, no es tan grande de un acuerdo. Has perdido la calma, pero lo pasado, pasado está y todo va bien. Son estos "ismos" humanos e infantiles que establecen las letras de Lorde aparte. Ella es tan dulce y ella realmente captura la voz de la adolescencia. Es una verdadera emoción y ella solo hace que todo suene tan lindo. Letra Letra original= I remember when your head caught flame It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain (I remember when your head caught flame) Well you laughed, baby it's okay It's buzzcut season anyway (well you laughed, baby it's okay) Explosions on TV And all the girls with heads inside a dream So now we live beside the pool Where everything is good We ride the bus with the knees pulled in People should see how we're living (we ride the bus with the knees pulled in) Shut my eyes to the song that plays Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste (shut my eyes to the song that plays) The men up on the news They try to tell us all that we will lose But it's so easy in this blue Where everything is good And I'll never go home again (place the call, feel it start) Favorite friend, and nothing's wrong but nothing's true I live in a hologram with you We're all the things that we do for fun (and I'll breathe, and it goes) Play along (make believe, it's hyper real) But I live in a hologram with you Cola with the burnt-out taste I'm the one you tell your fears to There'll never be enough of us Explosions on TV And all the girls with heads inside a dream So now we live beside the pool Where everything is good And I'll never go home again (place the call, feel it start) Favorite friend, and nothing's wrong but nothing's true I live in a hologram with you We're all the things that we do for fun (and I'll breathe, and it goes) Play along (make believe, it's hyper real) But I live in a hologram with you |-| Letra traducida= Recuerdo cuando capturaste la flama Beso tus poros y acaricio tu cerebro Recuerdo cuando capturaste la flama Bueno te reíste, nene esta bien Es temporada de pelo corto de todos modos Bueno te reíste, nene esta bien Explosiones en la tele Y todas las chicas con sus cabezas dentro de un sueño Ahora vivimos cerca de la alberca Donde todo esta bien Manejamos el autobús con las rodillas La gente debería ver como vivimos, Manejamos el autobús con las rodillas Cierro mis ojos para la canción que se toca Alguns veces tiene un caliente, dulce sabor, cierro mis ojos para la canción que se toca El hombre de las noticias Ellos tratan de decirnos que todos perdemos Pero están fácil en esta tristeza Donde todo esta bien Y nunca me ire a casa de Nuevo, pon la llamada, siente el comienzo Amigo favorito, y nada esta mal pero nada es verdad Vivo en un holograma como tu Somos todas las cosas que hacemos por diversión y respirare, y ahí va Juega, hasme creer, que es hyper real Pero vivo en un holograma como tu Cola con el sabor quemado Soy la que te dice tus miedos Nunca serán suficientes para nosotros Explosiones en la tele Y todas las chicas con sus cabezas dentro de un sueño Ahora vivimos cerca de la alberca Donde todo esta bien Y nunca me ire a casa de Nuevo, pon la llamada, siente el comienzo Amigo favorito, y nada esta mal pero nada es verdad Vivo en un holograma como tu Somos todas las cosas que hacemos por diversión y respirare, y ahí va Juega, hasme creer, que es hyper real Pero vivo en un holograma como tu Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Pure Heroine